


Vermin - Logical to be Illogical

by TheCay



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Absurd repetition of Vermin, Alternate Universe, Chloe-Focused, Criminal Chloe, Death in the Family, F/M, I spent too much time and thought on this, Inappropriate Childhood, Motel Hopping, Murderous Chloe, She's not a detective in this, She's trailer trash, Theft, Trailer Trash Chloe, Vermin, criminality, she kills people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCay/pseuds/TheCay
Summary: They were but vermin to her. Bugs, creeping into her home, all their homes just to live off them like ticks. And just like ticks, they wouldn’t go. No, they dug themselves into the fabric of their community and they stuck around. Like termites. But it didn’t matter what sorts of bugs they ended up being compared with; termites or otherwise, what really mattered was getting them out. Like for all vermin, there were people ready to be hired to get rid of them. People with poison and clever traps, gas pumps to suffocate them. But that wouldn’t be enough. Rats were vermin too, and they knew to get off a sinking ship. However, one thing that the vermin wouldn’t expect would be if one of their own turned against them.Rough Description:Chloe grows up in a bad household, has her upgrowth vastly change her and you get to see how that works out.





	1. Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you for wanting to check out my story.
> 
> I actually wrote this a few months back, and it's not yet finished. I lost interest, but though that hey, maybe you can enjoy the concept?
> 
> I am planning to at least try to expand this, and to get something real neato out of it, and I very much encourage any sort of feedback or perhaps even ideas of how you think it could go.
> 
> Thank you again!

They were but vermin to her. Bugs, creeping into her home, all their homes just to live off them like ticks. And just like ticks, they wouldn’t go. No, they dug themselves into the fabric of their community and they stuck around. Like termites. But it didn’t matter what sorts of bugs they ended up being compared with; termites or otherwise, what really mattered was getting them out. Like for all vermin, there were people ready to be hired to get rid of them. People with poison and clever traps, gas pumps to suffocate them. But that wouldn’t be enough. Rats were vermin too, and they knew to get off a sinking ship. However, one thing that the vermin wouldn’t expect would be if one of their own turned against them.

Or at least, that’s what Chloe thought at the age of seven, her hair blonde and pristine as the sun, skin light and untouched. But even she wore tattered clothes here. She and her doll, the doll her momma had given her with the encouraging words of ‘You can care for her better then I, hun.’ That doll was under her arm as she ran between the wooden buildings in the trailer park. You see, she had an important job. Of course, getting rid of the vermin was her most important job, but the other important job she had was to work for her momma. 

Her momma was the one jewel in the sky among countless vermin stars, and Chloe was happy to be orbiting around her. Her mother was safety, comfort. It was after all she who warned her about the bugs, rats, and demons in the houses around them. Ronald down near the road out of here worked at the nearest store. He was violent and could easily beat up a kitten for purring too loud or drown a child if they made him a drawing he didn’t like. The two Mrs’s living two houses away, while seeming nice and friendly, were dealers of poison to the vermin town and you should never accept anything edible or drinkable from there. Thomas and Jenna up on the hill were also bad… momma told her how they killed a man, how they killed the good sheriff when he found out about their secret funny farm. This was something young Chloe thought was weird of course. A funny farm sounded like a good thing, full of candy canes, rainbows and the sweet caramel treats her nan had in her purse when she visited. 

The doll under her arm slipped and fell onto the dirt path with a light ‘thud’ and Chloe halted in her stride to look at it. She didn’t pick it up right away. She just looked at it. The dirty strings of wool supposed to be its hair, the green skirt it wore around its waist. She always wondered why her mother gave the doll to her without having it wear any top. Momma always did say that you should hide your chest unless a nice man pays you. The seven-year-old picked it up and gently started to brush off some of the orange tinted dirt from the dolls face. Maybe a nice man paid the doll then, paid the doll so she’d take her top off. Just like Momma. Chloe gently tucked the doll under her arm again and kept jogging. She still needed to finish her job for Momma. The job was one young Chloe never quite understood. She’d pick up money from some men in the park, usually they hid it under their porches, and then later during that week they’d visit momma late in the evening. She’d leave their house and walk to the nearby playground, the playground with one swing and she’d wait there until she could count the stars.

Life to Chloe in the vermin town was normal that way. 

It was a Wednesday just after Chloe turned eight that it changed. Up until then she’d been wary of the vermin living next to her, but it was this Wednesday that would change it. She knew it was Wednesday because her Momma always let her cross out the date in the calendar each morning. It was their little routine, just before she’d run off to school. But by now she had been home from school for quite a while. She was sitting on the swing in the playground, her shoes gently poking the sand beneath it as she waited for her mother’s job to be done. The older she got, the more of a grasp did she have of what her mother was doing, but she never really questioned or understood it. Instead she’d wait like a good girl, like the good girl her mother thought of her to be until the guest in their house would leave. Tonight, it was Ronald in the house, the man who was violent. Chloe had never met him in person, and her Momma made sure that it wouldn’t happen. Both were very weary of the man. If they were living in a town of vermin, he was a bear. Going through people’s trash, huge and dangerous. Ants and rats didn’t have the same potential fallout if they attacked as Ronald did. That was something she’d find out tonight too.

The stars weren’t quite out on the sky yet when her nan’s car came driving down the road. Chloe thought that was weird. Her Nan never visited this late in the day. Usually she came by on weekends or early mornings, but never the evenings. Her momma always made sure of that. Yet here she was, driving the red Honda down the road, dirt being thrown up into a cloud behind it until it pulled over outside their wooden abode. Chloe just watched with curious eyes as her grandma opened the door, slammed it behind her and stormed inside. That’s when hell broke loose.

At first, she just heard arguing. Her nan was mad. But she also heard Ronald arguing and her mom too. While at first, her nan was the loudest, Ronald quickly became even louder. The bear was upset, and Chloe’s mother and nan were in the way. While Chloe might’ve stayed there if it was just arguing, she refused to stay when she heard screaming. Her mother screaming, that was. Ronald the bear was roaring in anger and Chloe was too curious to stay on the swing. But before she could get to their trailer to see Ronald in action, he was leaving. Storming out of their house and marching down the road in only a t-shirt. Chloe had never seen a man’s no-touch area before. And that wasn’t the last thing she’d see for the first time today. 

Her mother’s crying was quiet. Small sniffles only, nothing more. You could just hear it from outside. Chloe skipped up the stairs and for the first, but not the last time in her life, she saw a body. Her grandmother’s body was on the floor, the throat having a jagged line on it as blood ran out of it and down into a pool beneath her grandmother. The young girl however didn’t scream. She didn’t cry. She didn’t do much of anything. She just stared, eyes void of emotion. Her mother let out a shaky sigh and looked at her daughter, her own eyes heartbroken and her soul shattered.

“Baby go to the kitchen and sit by the table.” Her mother ordered her. Chloe listened. She was a good daughter, and she listened to her mother. Her mother was the best thing she had, and she would always be good to her. 

The rest of the evening went by in a flash. The Police Officer came by, the entire police force almost. Ronald by the road was taken away in a van and her nan’s body was removed when the police were done taking pictures. One of the officers, a nice lady tried to talk to her, but Chloe wouldn’t speak. Strangers were vermin. She shouldn’t talk to vermin. That’s what her momma said. So, she remained at the table, staring down onto the wooden surface and refusing to talk to anyone. Eventually, the cops were gone, and her mom was the only one up, scrubbing the blood away from the floor, tears streaming down her face. It must be early morning by now. Chloe was feeling tired and she watched her mother with curiosity. When her mother finished and suggested they’d go to bed however, the girl only had one thing to say.

“Momma, when is dinner?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------(idk how to HTML)

 

It was never the same after that Wednesday. Her mother got a new baby after it, and the baby’s name was Jack Daniels. She never left the house anymore. She never abandoned her precious child, the bottle with the black label. Her mother wasn’t the same. She didn’t say much to her daughter except the evenings drunken rambles or the occasional ‘can you go to the store and buy another bottle?’

She always ended up buying it for her mother in the end. The worker at the store, Benny Newman lived in the same trailer park as them, just two wooden huts over. His house was the only one in good condition. The paint was always new, the car always clean. He even had a grill where he could have a barbecue and outside the walls you could always hear the gentle tones of jazz music whenever you walked by. He moved in shortly after that Wednesday, taking over the house of the two Mrs’s after they didn’t want to live in the area anymore after the accident. Within a month, he had renovated the house and moved in, taking over the store after Ronald was arrested.

The man had understanding for the home situation it seemed. He would often hear Chloe’s mother yelling in the night, drunk on jack and with a cigarette in her mouth, so when Chloe came by once a day to pick up groceries and her mother’s alcohol, he’d only give a small nod and let her continue. 

At first, Chloe thought that perhaps this man wasn’t vermin. Perhaps he wasn’t a bug like the others. This man was proper, he had a nice house, he talked with a nice Hollywood accent like the people on TV and he was clean. He never even paid her mother. Then again… no one did anymore. When nan died, they got a lot of money. They never seemed to do anything with it… nothing besides buying food so they’d survive. That and alcohol. 

Life carried on. Chloe didn’t like it, but it was what it was. She started trusting the man further, greeting him kindly when they walked by each other, having casual conversations in the store. He was the one person she talked to properly. He wasn’t vermin. Her mother however, she was turning into it. She was becoming what she loathed.

Chloe’s fourteenth birthday came around. Now when she was older and knew more, she’d look back on the days before that Wednesday. She knew what her mother was doing now to those men, what really happened to grandma. Life would’ve been better if her grandma hadn’t shown up. Life would’ve been better if her mother truly stayed away from the vermin instead of letting them pay her for sex. 

She sat on her bed, late in the evening. It was Wednesday again. Having her birthday on a Wednesday seemed ironic. She’d spent the day outside in the nearby woods, scavenging whatever useful trash she could find. The blade from a butterfly knife, but no handle. A padlock without a key, but it was open. She could lock something without ever opening it. She also found a lighter. That was the best thing she found in the woods that day, her best birthday gift. It was one with a lid, made of metal. A Zippo lighter. She would open it, set it alight, then close it. Open, alight, close. It was a pattern she’d repeat in the darkness. At least until her mother opened the door and stumbled inside. She was wearing a skirt, fishnets with holes and a sweater. Not the fanciest get up, surely, she had just grabbed it off the floor.

“Baby hun, we’re goin’ out.” The woman’s speech was messy, tones dragged out that didn’t need to be dragged out. “C’mon… It’ll be great.” She walked out of her room into the kitchen. Chloe would sigh and shove the lighter into her pocket and followed her mother reluctantly. She’d spend the rest of the evening trying to keep her mother from going outside it seemed. It always ended like that. She didn’t care for this town, but she still didn’t want to be embarrassed when her mother inevitably made a fool of herself. 

“We got all of this caaash y’know? So why not… use it.” She drawled as she opened the cabinet where they kept the money and pulled out some bills “C’mooon let’s get wasted.”

“You’re already wasted, Mom.” Chloe would comment on her. This made her mother frown and she swirled around, leaning in close to her. Close enough for Chloe to smell the scents of cigarettes, piss, alcohol, and the perfume her mother put on to try and hide it. 

“But you’re not, Chloe. C’mon, we got money… good thing nan’s dead huh?” She grinned at her daughter, but Chloe was far from smiling. A shiver ran up her spine as she heard those words. “I’m not exactly happy about that, Mom.” She muttered. It was the event that ruined her life, ruined her mother…. Yet here she was, saying it was a good thing?

It was her mother’s turn to frown now when she heard that. “But then… Oh Chloe I did it for you, you gotta be happy ‘bout it.” 

Chloe froze this time. Did it for…? Oh no. Wrath ignited in Chloe’s very being as she heard it. It made sense now. Thinking back, it all made sense. Her mother constantly complaining about the vermin town, complaining about her work, barely crying when her grandma was found dead…. Her mother wasn’t drinking because she was sad, she was drinking because of guilt.

Or at least, that’s what her mind jumped to. That was what made sense to Chloe in the moment. Her mother must’ve set it up to make it look like an accident, make it look like it was Ronald’s fault… mustn’t she? She could have. And that was enough for Chloe. Chloe had loathed her mother for a long time, and this was the last straw, even if it wasn’t even a straw. She pushed her mother into the wall, her mother in turn tumbling onto the floor with a thud and a groan. After that, Chloe proceeded to take the cash in the cabinet, shoving it down in a plastic bag and left the building. Her tears were streaming. She had no proof of her mother’s actions, she had no proof and she never would have proof worthy more than her mother’s drunken ramblings, but she couldn’t live with the possibility either. 

She rushed over to Benny’s house, the fancy house with the grill and grabbed the bottle next to it, before rushing back. She put the bag on the ground, opened the cap on the bottle and poured it out on the wall of her building and then, finally, took forth her lighter.

That’s why the building stood aflame when she left the vermin town, her mother’s screaming heard from within the walls of the inferno. However, she didn’t see how the fire spread to all the other houses as well, burning down the entire place. Chloe didn’t care. She couldn’t care anymore. This was indeed a vermin town, and she was done with it.


	2. Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter one.

Her mother would end up being the first person she ever killed, twenty others being injured but alive. She had travelled quite far when she found out. A newspaper article told her about it, a small column crammed between an ad for bicycles and a story about a dog regaining the gift of walking with water therapy. It felt crude, improper. Disrespectful. But perhaps that was suiting for the vile creatures like she thought her mother and the rest was, excluding Benny. Tears were spilled later that night, running down Chloe’s cheeks as she sat at the bus station, waiting for her shuttle to pick her up. She was but fourteen years of age and she had already killed, fourteen years of age with next to no education and fourteen years of age with no one to help her in the world but herself. 

The shuttle came eventually, grey metallic finish coating it. No one questioned her when she stepped on board with a black backpack. A black backpack she had replaced the plastic bag with… it contained up to seven thousand dollars. Her grandma left a lot of money behind indeed. The bus left the stop, heading for San Diego. Really, any place would be better than the vermin town she left behind. But before she could rest and become at ease with it all, a man sat down next to her. He wore a dark leather jacket, a hoodie underneath, somewhat baggy jeans, and the shoes wasn’t something the young Chloe could make out from her vantage point. She could however notice was the smell of the man. Cologne, and not the good kind. It was the kind of cologne you’d scent in a stuffy elevator in New York, although she had never been there. Really, she just guessed that’s what it must smell like. The man’s hood was up, so she couldn’t see his hair, but she could see his face. A small black moustache dressed his upper lip and his eyebrows were raised as he had placed an eye on her, smirking creepily.

That man would end up being the one who took her virginity later behind the bus stop in San Diego. It wasn’t as if she really had a choice, he would’ve been violent if she didn’t comply, but it wasn’t as if she wasn’t curious either. Although, she did make a mental note of not doing it on a wooden bench next time. Her back would be sore for a long while after that.

San Diego to her was huge. To a girl who had lived all her life in a small trailer park near Phoenix, San Diego truly was as if she was stepping into the future. The buildings were large, reaching for the heavens, the crowds were more crammed than she’d possibly expect. It was here she’d spend the upcoming five years after all, up to the prime age of nineteen. While she was there, she did a lot… of people. In bars, behind bars, in pubs, night clubs, anywhere that had alcohol. Her fake ID stating her name wasn’t Chloe Decker, but in fact, Carol Davidson, helped her get into almost all those places. But, a life of partying wasn’t cheap she noticed. Her money ran out and instead she would have to start relying on theft to make due.

While her mother was the first person she killed, the second was a man named Ricky Woe. She was seventeen at that time and had for the most part supressed the memories of her childhood. While she had robbed plenty of people before then, none had fought back like Ricky Woe. Even her .22 Calibre pistol didn’t seem to discourage him from fighting back. He was of Asian origin, wore a fancy grey suit with a white shirt underneath and had a permanent scowl on his forty-year-old or so face. Chloe who had her face hidden with a scarf and a beanie on her head was persistent though, and eventually, little old Ricky was tired of what he saw to be bullshit and stormed the teenager, intending to beat her up. Little did he know that Chloe was ready to deal with such a situation and discharged four rounds right into his stomach and chest. She must have missed his heart however as instead of dying relatively quickly, he slowly bled out of his stomach, coughing up blood and begging for his soul to be released. 

His soul did eventually leave the body, the corpse going still and breathing stopping. She just took another man’s life, and she didn’t care much about it. Instead, she’d move on. She took his wallet, emptied it of the eighty dollars it contained and carried on. That was a murder that again turned up in the newspapers, but a lack of security cameras, not knowing anyone who had a motive and nothing to go on, Chloe was never caught.

She’d end up killing two more people in San Diego, the latter forcing her to leave. It was a Caucasian man, about fifty years old. That was a death that made headlines and that disturbed her. One person dies, twenty are injured and even more lose their homes in a devastating fire, but a rich Caucasian geezer gets more attention. The entire world was vermin, she decided at that moment. 

The attention to the man’s murder made her want to leave town. Sure, no one even had her as a suspect, they had no trace of her at the crime scene and the knife she used to stab him in the chest was in her backpack, cleaned off and ready to be used. They wouldn’t get her. But, she left no matter. It was time for something new anyways, so she left for Los Angeles. 

 

Once she got there, she realised that Los Angeles was huge and terrifying. But it didn’t shock Chloe as much as San Diego did. Instead, it shocked her with how bright it was. At day, the sun shone down and blinded her but at night, the city itself lit up. It was as if it had two sides, and it seemed as if it did. She revelled in it, enjoying it to the max. In the evenings, she partied until she could no longer stand, stealing jewellery and clocks off drunken dancers and at night, she’d go to the nearest motel and sleep until three PM in the afternoon. She loved it… for around six months. But she kept it up. And while she stopped sleeping with anyone she bumped into and kept going to clubs, it was only to make sure she’d survive. She tried a bit of everything. Stealing cars, break ins, mugging, robbing, home invasion…. She had a smörgåsbord of criminal activity in her back pocket as she worked, and it just kept building up. Building, and building and building. Without realising it, six more years had passed, containing the same old deal. Rob a guy, sell it off, use the money to live, rob another guy… It was getting somewhat boring and tedious, and she just didn’t look at it the same way anymore. It was hardly as if she enjoyed it, but she did it. So she didn’t think a lot of it when she punched a woman in the face and tore off her necklace. It was an expensive one too, she could easily get three hundred dollars for it. But, she didn’t know who she’d encounter because of it.

She woke up at two in the afternoon at the motel she had been spending the last week at, stretched and got ready for the day. Applying whatever light make-up she thought of to be appropriate and headed out. Her goal was the pawnshop, run by a short man with a large stomach, large beard, and no questions about where anything came from. She was a loyal customer of his, and he appreciated her business. But when she walked into the shop today, he wasn’t at the counter. Nor was anyone else inside the store. Or so she thought. Next thing that happened was a sudden pain to her head and then blackness.


	3. Devil

When she came to, the first thing she noticed was that it was silent. In the background, you could hear the town outside, cars driving by, sirens in the distance… but in the same room? Nothing. A small groan left Chloe’s lips, vibrating in her throat, her incredibly dry throat. Like cardboard, almost. Then she heard something. A woman’s voice, smug and deviously joyous.

“Look who’s finally awake.” A chuckle followed it, a breathless chuckle and then, a glass being poured. Where was she? Where had she been taken? Why had she been taken? She could smell… freshness in the air. The kind of scent you’d get when you walked into someone’s home. A plane was heard above, loud and rumbling almost. The cars beneath…. Above ground, but that was about what she could figure out. “W-Where am I?” She asked, her voice hitching due to the dryness of her mouth and throat.

“You’d be at Lux… in the personal suite of the owner. A privilege, really.” The woman sounded nonchalant, uncaring, amused. “Although judging by your appearance, you’d probably be invited up anyways…” It was a sentence said in a way to make it both inviting, but also disturbing for Chloe to hear, although she had head similar words being said to her before. In fact, she had even reciprocated those kinds of meanings to others before. Also known as, years ago. She wanted to look at the woman who was speaking, see who it was she was dealing with, see where she was, but she remained blinded, a blindfold over her eyes. 

“How long am I going to be stuck here?” She asked next, voice starting to get rather annoyed, although the fear laced It at every word, never quite leaving, just as it stayed in the back of her head which also hurt. It had been hit by something, and that was why she was here right now, wasn’t it? It hurt, pounded and she really wanted, no, needed some eyes on it. What if she had gotten a concussion? She wouldn’t be able to afford that.

“Until whenever the host returns.” She replied. It all seemed incredibly ominous. No names, no idea of where she was… what had she done to deserve this? Who was behind this? How could she rectify it? 

Doors were heard opening, elevator doors, and then footsteps…. Followed by a man chuckling. “Oh Maze, you’re pretty good at this.” He seemed to compliment someone named ‘Maze.’ Was that the woman? If so, that couldn’t possibly be her real name. She heard the footsteps stop next to her and the man spoke again, his British accent heavy. “Oh, come now Maze, don’t just leave her there to be blinded for the rest of her life.”

More footsteps and then finally, her blindfold was lifted. The light in the room, although dim, almost blinded her, as would be expected. The room was… orange in its glow, the furniture blending in well with the aura of it, which was a very warm one at that. It was dim however and it only fed the ominous feel of the room. “Why hello there, sunshine.” The British accented voice was back, and her head whirled around to see who was speaking. It was a man, black neat hair, fancy costume, short stubble on his face and deep eyes. He looked like a stereotypical villain. 

“Glad to see you’re still in one piece…. You should only know how lucky you are to be just that actually. Maze here is rather eccentric, wouldn’t you say?” He looked to the corner of the room where a woman stood, long hair framing her face. Her eyes were locked on the man, focused, attentive, yet she didn’t answer.

“So silent today. That’s fine just stand there and brood then.” He sighed and walked over to the bar, picking up a glass from behind it and poured himself a drink. It almost surprised Chloe with how stereotypical this all seemed. This man was a villainous stereotype, the kind you’d see on TV or in movies fighting spies. All that was missing was James Bond himself.

The man walked back towards Chloe, still stuck in the char to which she was bound, and she looked up at him defiantly. She wouldn’t show weakness. “Let me introduce myself. I am Lucifer Morningstar, and you have stolen something from someone who has a large interest in getting it back.”

There were multiple things to note. Firstly, Lucifer Morningstar? She only thought it felt as if she was in a James Bond film, now she was starting to believe she was actually in one and secondly, she had stolen a lot of items. It was how she survived. What could she have possibly taken that was of such a great importance?

“… Lucifer… Morningstar… As in the devil, sworn enemy of God and everything good?” Chloe decided to press on. She thought she could be able to catch some reaction if she pushed on that subject. Maybe anger, regret, guilt… something. Embarrassment was what she hoped for, really.

“Yes, that’s right, although not sworn enemy really. More like, circumstantial enemy. His fault really, and definitely not enemy of everything good, let me tell you, God is not all good” He took a sip of his drink before placing it down on the bar top again and put his hands into his pockets, walking towards her with slow strides.

“But I believe that’s a conversation for another time… Really, what is of most importance right now, is that I fulfil my end of the bargain… so, thing you have stolen, hand it over and we can just get this over with.” 

He was really into his role, wasn’t he? He didn’t even falter in it, and there was no display of any anger or embarrassment. Sort of shameful, Chloe thought. But again, as this ‘Lucifer’ said, it would be a conversation for another time. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She hissed, attempting to get away from this… whatever it was. “And even if I did, I can’t really return anything if I don’t know what thing you’re talking about. What does it look like, what is it made of, what shape does it ha-”

“Alright, I get your point.” Lucifer interrupted her, putting his hands up in front of him to physically emphasise his word. Another sigh escaped him, this one heavier than the last. “It’s a necklace. It’s made of silver, and you punched a woman in the face for it. That’s about what I know, does it ring any bells?” 

It did. She remembered exactly what necklace he was talking about, and where it was. Namely, in her bra. She usually stored the items there because no one would search it, but now she was starting to regret that decision.

“I don’t have it.” It was the best way to avoid what would inevitably be Lucifer or Maze shoving either of their hands between her tits. 

“Lying to the devil. Tsk tsk tsk, not the smartest…” 

He really was into his role. Sort of admirable, if he wasn’t currently holding her as a captive. Lucifer hunched down, his hands resting on his knees as he focused on her eyes, glaring into them almost.

“Let’s go another way about this then… I know you have it, but do you really want it? Is there nothing else you’d much rather have, anything that you deeply desire?”

His voice was almost hypnotising combined with his stare, but it all felt rather silly, really. Chloe spoke up after a few seconds, looking confused more than anything. 

“…What are you doing?” She retorted. Her response gave her the first human reaction on Lucifer’s face since she got here. He looked… stunned, shocked almost. Had no one not answered that question before? He muttered a small ‘interesting’ under his breath, staring at Chloe with what would indeed be interest. However, when Chloe looked at Maze, she looked… even more affected than Lucifer. Shocked, worried… What was happening?  
“… Doesn’t matter… what does matter is that we need to get that necklace, and we’ll drag you across half of Los Angeles if needed.” Progress. She could fish the keys out at her motel room, she just needed to get tell them she left it there. 

“Untie me then.” Chloe said with an ordering tone, glaring at Lucifer who in return, glanced to Maze and gently motioned her over with his head. Chloe felt relief as the rope around her wrists suddenly loosened, having been cut by Maze behind her before she felt the rope around her chest loosen as well. Freedom, at last. Chloe stood up and straightened her clothes just as-

(Cling)

…. The necklace fell out of her bra, down beneath her shirt and into the floor. Lucifer laughed at it and walked over, looking smug as ever and bent down, gently grasping the necklace between his fingers. “What do we have here, hm? Maze, you forgot to search something, and that something seems to have been what I can only guess having been her armpit. Well, if this hasn’t been fun then.” The man gently slid it into his chest pocket, smiling widely. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Decker.” He reached a hand out towards her, but she didn’t shake it. She looked at him oddly instead.

“How do you know my name?” Chloe asked him, eyebrow raised, and head tilted just slightly. She hadn’t mentioned her name, they hadn’t mentioned her name prior to this… maybe he really was the devil and could read minds, tha-

“Maze searched you, found your ID. Both of your ID’s. I don’t think it’s particularly clever to have them both on you, just in case a police officer was to search you…” He said, his eyes never leaving hers. It made her feel uncomfortable. Was he still trying to do something to her like he had obviously tried before? What was it he was attempting? And why wasn’t he giving up? He gave her a lot of questions, and it was slightly unnerving. 

“Especially considering your line of work.” He mused. Chloe in return gave a huff almost.  
“That’s saying a lot from someone who goes around calling himself Lucifer Morningstar, which can not be your real name. I’m guessing your name is Stewart Pimplebottoms.” She suggested, smirking this time. She was warming up to him… it was apparent he was no danger, so what was the harm?

“Oh, wildly amusing, what are you, a fourth grader? And besides, Lucifer IS my real name. God-given, born and raised….” He moved over and took another sip of his drink that he left on top of the bar, swiping what was rest in one swig and putting the glass down before putting his hands in his pockets again. “You’re free to go. Perhaps stealing isn’t the way to live, Ms. Decker.” Lucifer leaned against the bar counter and lowered his chin, watching her still intently with deep interest. Chloe had no care anymore for this place, or this man. She wanted to leave, now. She wanted to forget this. But as she left, she still felt the mans eyes, boring into her back. “I’ll see you soon, Ms. Decker.” Was the last thing she heard as the doors closed behind her, and she whirled around, only to see that the room was gone, and the elevator was headed down. Oh, she did not want to see the man again. Whenever she encountered a person again after a criminal activity, she usually ended up getting hurt. People were violent vermin, violent and desperate to defend themselves. No one was an exception. And now, she was on her own again. Just as she wanted.

\--------------------------------------------------(html is a mystery)

The following week was one of silence. She didn’t hear from Lucifer again, she didn’t see him again. She avoided his nightclub to all costs, having stuck to lower end places which did impact her wallet quite a bit, but to her it was for safety. Her evenings were like normal, cheap cocktails, skimpy dresses, free flowing hair, eyeliner, and lipstick. She carried on her normal routine, waking up late, going out just when people were getting off work. 

Thursday, just the day after the supposed devil had captured her, she hit a downtown disco bowling alley that happened to host a birthday party. It was easy pickings at birthday parties for the most part, at least adult ones. Everyone was wasted, focused on the man or woman of honour and so to grab a present and slip it into a bag was easy, especially considering that adult gifts were usually rather small. It’d be jewellery, a phone, headphones, or just trinkets. Any of them worked. The woman who was having her birthday this day was named Jessica. She had a smile stretching from ear to ear, twinkling eyes and was as excited as a Labrador would be when seeing water.

Friday, she woke up at one PM and went to the pawnshop to get rid of the objects she had collected, that having been a couple earrings from the party the day prior, and a few rings she had snatched from a man who was rather touchy-feely. It was easy to Chloe at that point to take advantage of those people, to take advantage of those who thought they were using her, even though in reality she was the one in charge of the situation. After the Pawnshop visit was complete, she’d carry on, going to another nightclub, this time daring to go to one that was slightly larger, one with more people, although still far away from Lux and Lucifer. Fridays were big paydays for Chloe, being the days where people went out of their way to get as wasted as possible. It was the crowds’ way of relaxing, the crowds’ way of acting out, in a way. At 6 PM the club was already packed, people chugging martinis, whiskey, wine… really, anything with alcohol in it that wasn’t made for sterilisation purposes. Or actually, she was pretty sure that some people would drink that too for the purpose of getting drunk. At this party, her focus was wallets. Drunk people after work were always far from cautious with their belongings, leaving phones and wallets out on the tables for anyone to grab. At the end of the evening, she had managed to get together one-hundred and thirty-seven dollars in bills.

Saturday, she took the day off. The night prior had been successful enough for her to warrant a break, and it was a welcome break at that. Like this, the week carried on, more people, more faces, more wallets, more trinkets. This city never ran out of things that could pay her night’s sleep, and no one seemed to miss their things either. No one except the man whose necklace she had taken, that was. Her mind wandered back to Lucifer, the, did she dare to say devilishly-handsome man who had taken her captive and tried to manipulate her before. He returned to her mind now and then, especially during the first few days, but as most things, the thoughts of him begun to falter as time moved on. There were more important things to focus on, and a demented man who should be in a mental ward wasn’t worthy of her time.

Thursday rolled around again, and by then she was one hundred percent sure she wouldn’t see Lucifer again. Chloe wasn’t one to challenge fate; not one to stare danger in the eye. And while sure, she had concluded on that day after having been released that the man couldn’t be that dangerous, it was a precaution to not meet the same person twice. Far too many times did one accidentally run into a person that they may have met two days before and either faced complete embarrassment or in some cases, utter wrath, as this man displayed right now.

The term ‘monster’ wasn’t one she’d use to describe the man, even now as he stood before her. His eyes were of pure fury, his hair a mess, his clothes even more of a mess. He was wrath incarnate, and he was looking at her. Chloe would be afraid if she didn’t have her gun in her hand, staring back at him. No one could beat a bullet.

“You shouldn’t do this…” She called out, but the man instead started approaching. He looked rabid, insane. Nothing like how he looked just a few minutes ago in the club. Then again, considering what he just heard, it wasn’t surprising. “Please… Come on, this isn’t you.”

He still refused, and his approach was still as steady as ever. “You… ruined me.” Chloe swallowed thickly as she backed up further into the alley. “You destroyed me from the inside, you wench!” Chloe stopped walking as a wall appeared behind her. That was it. If this man continued to approach her like this, she would have no choice…

“YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY UNCLE AND YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT!” The man finally yelled and started running. Chloe shut her eyes and fired three shots into the dark, trying to get the man, but when she opened her eyes, instead what she saw was the man whose uncle she’d killed years ago in San Diego up against a wall, held by his shirt. The one responsible for this was someone Chloe was unable to see as her view was obstructed by a fire escape staircase, and she wished she could have a single guess of who it would be. However, the mystery was hardly dragged out as a very familiar British accent soon was heard. 

“-overstepping things like these lead to dire consequences, my friend….” He spoke quietly to him, but sternly. Chloe moved closer towards them and the first thing that she noticed was how effortlessly he was pressing him up against the wall. That alone was disturbing.

“So… uphold your end of the favour, or I’ll have no choice but to liquify the contract…” A flash of red against the man’s face and the wall behind him was spotted, a flash like fire coming from… nowhere. And the man, he was screaming. He was screaming out of terror, out of fear for his own life and as fast as Lucifer let go of him, he ran. He ran so fast he fell into the ground before he rounded the corner. 

Lucifer himself seemed unaffected, both physically and mentally. He looked almost exactly as he did in his bar a week ago but with a different suit, the last time she saw him…. Or what she hoped would be the last time she saw him. Yet here he was, and he just threatened a man.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed at him, marching away from the scene, trying to get away from the whole deal as fast as possible. Lucifer grinned at her, looking smug as ever and walked after. “I told you I’d see you again, didn’t I? Now, where we headed? Is there a bed in the areas proximity, perhaps?” 

Was this man daft? Not only did he seem to think he was the devil himself, but he also tried to get her into bed four seconds after he just held a man against a wall forcefully. Perhaps this man was a danger after all, even though she had doubted it back at the bar for just a moment. 

“We aren’t going anywhere. I am however going somewhere, and that is away from you. However, I do have a suggestion that you check into a mental hospital.” Chloe told him harshly, casting a cold glare at the man. The man who in turn, faked a grimace and sucked on his teeth for a moment. “Tsk, oh someone doesn’t like me very much, do they? I find that rather odd. Are you sure you feel no attraction? No will to take me to bed, no will to do anything?” He pressed on, eyebrow raised. He confused Chloe for he honestly seemed to be confused about this, as if he had truly never been turned down a single time in his entire life.

“I do not, no. I find you repulsive if anything.” She was harsh with her words, being brutally honest. She believed that maybe if the nail wouldn’t go into his head that easily, she just needed to hit it with a hammer even harder until it did. 

“Really? Fascinating.” He never stopped smiling. That too was unsettling. He always seemed to be smiling, never faltering his charming persona of the devil. All he needed was a pitchfork with which he could poke the behinds of women as he directed them to his bedroom, and the whole scene would be complete.

“You’ve never been turned down by a woman in your entire life before.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. She didn’t need to ask that question, it was clear as day that it was the case. No one with experience with women would be this surprised to be turned down. And while yes, in the clubs of Los Angeles it seemed like the women would accept anyone and anything, she knew it wasn’t so. It was just unrealistic, unbelievable. Just like this man. He was unbelievable, in a bad way.

“I have not, no.”

Shocker. “Well, then it’s an honour to deny you then. Now please leave me alone.” Chloe sped up, starting to walk faster just to get away from this man, he however just wouldn’t give up. He kept walking after her, speeding up himself. “Well, if you won’t sleep with me, you could at least talk to me. He was absurd. Completely and utterly absurd. He didn’t give up, he didn’t leave her be. She met him once, under very threatening and terrifying pretences, and he kept going after her. Was this so difficult for him to understand? Did he even know enough English to understand it? Well, his accent suggested so, but his behaviour did not. Maybe he just didn’t understand the concept.

“Is it really this hard for you to accept rejection?” Maybe he was mentally challenged. It’d make sense considering who he was pretending to be.  
“The Devil doesn’t get rejected, that’s the thing.” Definitely mentally challenged then. 

“You’re not the Devil, I don’t believe that. Maybe you should stop pretending with your lies and move on.” Find another target that was susceptible of his advances. It was clear that she wasn’t, so she simply couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t leave her be. She had made it painfully clear that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him after all. 

“I do not lie, Ms. Decker. I never do, never will.” As if him claiming he never lied would make it better. Chloe sighed and carried on, deciding to ignore him from now on. However, he wouldn’t leave. He followed her, the man who couldn’t shut up, couldn’t accept anyone’s attention being on someone else and who couldn’t take a hint. He was hell to be with, to say the least. He followed Chloe for the whole day, insisting on being there every single moment, analysing what she did, what she ate, what she said… That would’ve been bad enough. His mentally insane ramblings about being the devil hardly helped.

And that was just that, wasn’t it? It was the devil… or a man who said he was one, but really, if she imagined the real devil coming up on earth, all he could imagine was him. A man full of charm, being able to play anyone off their desires, emotions, a master at music, manipulator…. That was sort of what he was, wasn’t it? And he dealt in favours. Or maybe he just came to the same realisation himself a faithful night several years ago. He himself conjured up what the fallen angel would be like in the earthly plane, he wrote down the traits and have been practicing them to a tee ever since, making sure he got each and every detail right and in turn, transformed himself into the ridiculous masquerade.

The day ended eventually, a day where Chloe made no profit. She went home to her motel, Lucifer still on her tail, hands in his pocket looking rather pleased with himself. She however had no will to deal with him, she had no will to do anything but to go to bed and forget this day even happened. Lucifer said a ‘Good night, Ms. Decker’ just as she closed the door behind her, and then his footsteps trailed away. What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have the next chapter completed already, but I want to see if there's actual interest in this before I start typing up more.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please let me know, and thank you!


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the last chapter that I have ready for posting, and I'm here to announce two things at the end of the chapter, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy.

The next day she decided that it was about time to do something, Lucifer be damned if he was nearby. She needed money, she needed to work. The motel she was staying at wasn’t one of the cheap ones. She put on her hoodie, rushing out of the Motel, praying that she wasn’t being followed and headed into town by foot. Her hoodie hid her face well enough, it shouldn’t be that hard to get the money she needed… Her motel charged eighty-seven dollars every three nights, and she needed to get that money to tomorrow. She needed it desperately… and tonight it would probably be for the best to avoid nightclubs, considering the mister who stalked her.

An alley was coming up. It wasn’t a completely deserted street that it turned away from, but it was deserted enough. In the distance, two kids at the age of twelve ran up a fire escape. A car or two drove by in their lonesome states, the drivers being on their own as they passed through. A newspaper flew past, being thrown into the wind. Chloe in her grey hoodie sat down on a bench near the alley, but not too close and took up her phone. She needed to look unsuspicious, she needed to make sure no one would take a larger note of her than just ‘a girl is sitting there.’ Good thing she was good at being ignored then. On her phone, she opened her browser and started browsing, going through Wikipedia pages. A normal person might’ve browsed Facebook and enjoyed the mind numbingly average news flow, but Chloe was…. Lonely, admittedly. And while she enjoyed it to a degree, it was also painful in a way. Any person would long for companionship after being alone for so long, and while Lucifer seemed to offer it, she wasn’t interested in a mental patient.

People walked by here as she sat, ignored but paying attention. One man walked by in a suit. He had a nasty bald spot on his head, his hair curled upward to try and hide it. It didn’t help. Another man walked by, wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. He walked a bit too close to Chloe for her comfort, but she didn’t react. Nothing happened except the fact that she got to take a whiff of the axe body spray the man must’ve used that morning. Next up around six minutes later was a woman. She was wearing a long black coat, hair pulled back. It seemed odd for her to wear a long coat, Chloe thought. After all, this was Los Angeles. It was warm as all hell here. The woman however, walked on.

Then someone worthy of her attention came by. He was walking confidently, around twenty metres away and coming towards her. She could already see an expensive watch around his wrist. He was young, wearing a shirt, sunglasses, suit pants and then his suit jacket hanging over his shoulder. He seemed to be enough of a douchebag for this to work.

Just a few seconds after he had passed her, Chloe stood up, following him for just a few metres until the alley came up. She was tense, her being vibrating. It was always tense just before something like this would happen. Quickly before it was too late, she pulled up a scarf from underneath the hoodie to cover her face, dug into her pocket after a knife and moved forward, putting her arm around the man’s neck and let the other arm lift so the knife was placed against his cheek, letting him feel the blade graze his skin. The man didn’t make a noise as he was pulled into the alley, nothing escaped him except a shaky breath. That was until Chloe started to speak. 

“You know how this works. Take that watch off, take your wallet out of your pocket and toss both on the ground gently.” She instructed him. The man nodded frantically and lifted his arms, fumbling to remove the watch before dropping it into the ground. It survived, having landed on the leather strap. Then it was time for the wallet. The man grabbed his suit jacket and started to try and get the wallet out of it, his fingers getting tangled as his eyes almost popped out of his skull. It was taking too much time, anyone could come by at any minute. A quick ‘just throw it on the ground’ from Chloe later and the entire jacket was on the floor. The man raised his hands into the air automatically, his breath hitching in his throat every time he tried to breathe. Chloe let go of his throat and pushed him out into the street. The man stumbled at first, his black polished shoes getting caught on a crack in the asphalt but then proceeded to walk away, glancing behind him nervously as he increased his speed to get away. 

Chloe sighed, bent down to get the watch and wallet, and then shoved the two in her pocket and then made a beeline to leave the alley herself. However, just as she rounded the corner, she walked into something. And she knew all too well what exactly it was.

“So, this is what you spend your days doing. Robbing and mugging the ones too dumb to defend themselves to make your own ends meet.” The by now familiar British accent said. Chloe stepped back and looked up at the man, her brow furrowed. As if he had the right to judge her, him, the rich man. Whoever had money always got more attention than the ones who were poor. That was what happened with her home. It burned down, no one cared. An old man died, everyone was sad. The world was vermin… but this man… was he really vermin?

She hadn’t thought of it. She was usually one who was quick to jump to say if a person was vermin or not; if a person worthy of her time or not. This one, while seemingly being harmless towards her, clearly seemed to have tendencies to use violence, something that wasn’t always appreciated. Although, if she were to judge him based on violence, then she’d be a hypocrite. For he was not the one who mugged people in alleyways. 

“This is exciting. Definitely a bad thing but exciting none the less. Have you always been doing this?”   
…What? No scolding? No supposedly discouraging words about how she was a criminal, a bad person... Then again, perhaps it would be hypocritical of him to say so, considering that he captured people and held them against their will. 

“… I’ve been doing this ever since I had to.” He needed to learn to mind his own business. “You don’t need to know anything else.”

“Do I now? I think that’s where you’re wrong. I want to know more, I want to help. This seems like the perfect pastime. Some extra excitement in my life.” He was smiling like a moron, seemingly thinking he was clever for coming up with it, like when a third grader realises he can do his homework in school instead of at home. But although Lucifer himself might’ve felt rather excited about the idea, Chloe was anything but. “No.” She hissed sternly in his direction, her eyes narrow. “You follow me around and hinder me from working. In difference to you, I don’t have an endless supply of money. I need to pay rent and I can’t go around playing like you seem to do.” Playing was a good description of it. Pretending to be the devil, following other people, getting in other people’s businesses… perhaps he was just a person who liked to copy. First copying the Bible itself, and then people. But why her?

“Oh, come now Ms. Decker. I can help you. You see, I’m very good with scaring things out of people. I can get them to give you more than just wallets and watches.” 

She wasn’t sure why, but that sentence scared her. It felt like a threat, a promise of his capabilities being more than what you’d expect. What methods did he use to frighten people? Why would he frighten people? What was he after and why did he so desperately want to follow her in particular? He wasn’t making it up, that was for sure. He had already demonstrated some of his abilities before in his nightclub, his abilities being tying someone to a chair and then politely demanding whatever he wanted out of them. Although it felt like he had done more and was able to do more, Chloe was just lucky.

“And what if I don’t want it?” She suggested in return. Lucifer grinned again, his expression almost as sinister as his name.  
“Then maybe we should arrange a deal, hm? Tell me…” He started looking into her eyes again and the hypnotising feeling hit her as it did before in the nightclub. But, again, all it did was to make her feel weird. Nothing else. But that weird feeling going through her head and down her spine wasn’t quite just a feeling of weirdness, it was something else she recognised, something that she felt for him… she felt embarrassed for him.

“What is your deepest desire? Tell me and I’ll give it to you, whatever you want…”

Chloe blinked, remaining just as unaffected as she was last time. “I want you to stop staring at me like that. It’s embarrassing.”   
The smile on his face fell yet again and instead he seemed shocked. He averted his eyes briefly but quickly planted them on her again. He seemed even more intrigued than before. Maybe if she were to tell him, he’d go away? But what should she even tell him? She didn’t know what she wanted. She was… fine as she was. Miserable, but fine. She was used to making due with what she had, and this was what she had. And it was… fine.

She shook her head at him, annoyance clear in her expression. She was so done with this man, she wanted nothing to do with him. “No deals, just leave me alone.” She started walking away again, hands shoved in her pocket. She didn’t hear him following her. She had done it, she was getting away. No longer did she need to care about him. Or, so she thought. A voice called out in front of her. Not Lucifer’s, granted, but a voice, and a male one at that.

“You should’ve left while you could’ve you fucking filth!” Chloe looked up to see the man she had mugged just a few minutes prior, only that now he had back up. With him were two other men, both also in suits and both larger than she was. She gulped, feeling a fear set in and started backing up, preparing to whirl around so she could run away, preparing to sprint through half of LA if needed, but it turned out that the needed part wasn’t present. Lucifer stormed past her, walking with confidence, and without even saying a single word, the men screamed and started running. It baffled her and she stared at the dark haired man, but… just for a second, she thought she saw something. A flash of red, the glowing orange tint sprouting from his eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat. Was it true? Was it real? She wanted to run, escape. This man was dangerous, he had to be.

But, she blinked once, and it was gone. He was his normal self, watching the two men and the mugging victim run off. She shook her head. She knew what she saw… right? She saw it, the distorted image told of in most religions, the face of the man billions of people believed in, the true essence of evil and sin. She saw it, didn’t she? She had to be right, but it scared her. It was an unpleasant sliver of emotion, running up her legs, paralyzing her torso, making her jaw quiver unwillingly as she stared, unsure of what was wise to do.

“See, maybe I can be of help.”

Lucifer turned around, looking at her, his smile still present and the demonic features she thought he just presented gone. Her heart was still in her chest however and she didn’t dare to move, didn’t dare to speak. The fearful expression seemed to awaken a reaction in Lucifer however which was noticed as he spoke. But even if he noticed her fearful reaction, his tone remained light-hearted, his expression saying ‘I told you so’ beneath its features.

“Tell me, what did you see?” He approached her, expression still wearing the tiniest of smiles and his head slightly turned as dark eyes looked at her. She shook her head slightly, the movement jagged. “Nothing.”

She didn’t know why she said that. She had seen something, but she remained in denial, refusing to accept what he seemingly had proven just now. It was probably her head. She had slept less than well last night, so it was probably that. She might have a tumour in her head causing hallucinations, it could be anything. But if one thing was for certain, it was that Lucifer wasn’t the devil. She refused to believe that.

 

Lucifer in turn seemed disappointed in this and his face showed it rather clearly. He sighed to himself and kept his eyes on her, and if his expression was saying anything, it was ‘why won’t you believe me?’

Chloe in turn wasn’t sure why she wanted it to be false and why she refused to believe it. It was probably the logical part of her brain, the part hardwired to dismiss any sort of ludicrous claim, like a claim that a man on earth was the devil. Perhaps she just needed peace in her head and that is why she was suppressing the mere possibility. Something that disturbed her this much couldn’t be true, something that wasn’t human or even natural couldn’t be in front of her. Or well, if it was true, then it was natural, wasn’t it? But perhaps what she meant was that she didn’t want the divinity to be true, she didn’t want the nightmares of all mankind to be true. She wanted none of it and she wanted the oblivious unknowing in her head, the unknowing that let her ponder and come to her own conclusions. It was a faith because people had faith in the illusion of belief and divinity, after all.

“Right…” he muttered, putting his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “I guess I can’t make you believe something…. I’ll just have to show you in due time.”   
The promise of him showing something in the future sent a shiver down her spine. Show what, exactly? Show his true self? That being some Ludwig from Colorado hopefully, or maybe it was something else. Something more sinister that would make her fear her very own existence. 

“Okay, I think perhaps it’s time to move on from this.” He cut off the stiff silence between them. They were still standing in the alley, still facing each other and Chloe was still fearful.  
“Let’s do this. Let’s make a deal.”

A deal? He had suggested a deal before and it sounded preposterous. It still did. But now, it felt like maybe, possibly, this would be the only way to get him to go away. If it so involved her sleeping with him to get him away, she’d be fine with that. It wouldn’t be the first time she had done such a trade. If it was that she had to do something for him, that would also be fine. She just wanted to be alone.

“I say you owe me at least the benefit of the doubt after I’ve helped you twice already, No?” He didn’t leave the questioning ‘no’ in the air for very long he continued. “The deal goes like this. I, follow you for one month. You have this… thing about you I need to know more about. If after this month, I find out what it is with you that makes you so different and you still hate me, I leave you alone.” This sounded like it’d be a disadvantage to her alone. She knew she wouldn’t stand him, and right now, she was terrified of him. She didn’t want him near her, she didn’t want anything to do with him. She’d prefer to just sleep with him and then let that be the end of it, but that wasn’t possible it seemed.

“Oh, and I will reimburse any funds that I may make you lose, which I won’t, first of all, but I will.”

Like she’d accept funds from some strange borderline stalker.

“Do I have a choice?” She asked, eyebrow raised, her fear hidden well beneath her eyes as to not show. A trick that hadn’t taken long to learn among vermin.

However, with that, they shook hands and went their separate ways. The following month was to come and she feared what it’d bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. It's not super long but eh.
> 
> So, two things.
> 
> First off, I will be gone from the 24th of July to the 1st of August so I will have no oppertunity to write more on this. So the next chapter after this would be posted sometime after the 1st.
> 
> Secondly...
> 
> I have no idea where I am actually taking this story.
> 
> Literally no idea.
> 
> My first plan was to have it be a three part story where in the end they drive off in the sunset, but I don't think that suits it anymore. So now I am just.... Lost.
> 
> BUT! This opens an oppertunity.
> 
> This means that I am willing to get a Co-Author to brainstorm ideas with.
> 
> If you're interested, feel free to contact me on my Twitter as AO3 somehow doesn't even have a messaging system. Astonishing!
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/addictforfanfic  
> @addictforfanfic
> 
> That's it for me, thanks and bye!


End file.
